Adeleine
[https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Adeleine Adeleine] is the leader and one of the original founders of the Kids of Tomorrow, alongside Lumia, Linky, Maxwell, Lissa, and Dark Matter. She originates from the game series of Kirby, and she generally is known by her nickname of Ado. Appearance Adeleine is a 13-year-old girl who has a green, collared shirt, a red beret, a grey skirt, and long, dark brown hair, which was short prior to Sprinkles using his magic comb on her (see: History). She is often seen holding a paintbrush and palette. Personality Adeleine is a social butterfly who loves to paint, explore, and hang out with her friends. She cares about her friends greatly and is willing to go to great lengths to protect them over all else; going as far as confronting characters such as DIO who threaten the peace. She sees the good in people more often than not, even managing to befriend characters such as Dark Matter. Often, however, her insecurities get the better of her, and she tends to let others, especially Lumia, make decisions for her when the going gets difficult. Nonetheless, to the KoT Adeleine is seen as a leader figure, and her motivational abilities are seen as a great asset to the group's morale. Skills Adeleine is a very talented and speedy artist, thanks to her inherited painting abilities. Anything inanimate Adeleine paints will come to life; animate creatures will come to "life" as well but are relatively flimsy and have to be directly controlled by her. It's suggested that this is due to her relative inexperience compared to characters such as Drawcia. She can also paint her face with patterns to transform into various "boss" creatures, but this takes a lot of energy out of her and will leave her weak and unable to fight. Without realizing it herself, she has quite a bit of charisma that enables her to get others to listen to and follow her, even enabling her to motivate an otherwise unmotivated group to take on an impossible foe. It's suggested that her near-unbreakable spirit is a direct cause of this. History Backstory Adeleine grew up as the daughter of two factory workers on Planet Shiverstar, formerly known as Earth. She was later sent off-planet by her parents, hoping to give her a better life than what Planet Shiverstar could offer, as the planet was nearly freezing over because of human interference in the environment. Several years after this, the planet became completely uninhabitable and the human race, including Adeleine's parents, died out almost entirely. Adeleine, meanwhile, spent most of her childhood on Planet Popstar. She mostly kept to herself, taking over the Strawberry Palace in Cloudy Park, until the second Dark Matter invasion, when she was possessed by Dark Matter and, under Dark Matter's control, she was forced to rule over Cloudy Park. Kirby and Gooey, using Cloudy Park's Heart Stars, defeated her and freed her of Dark Matter's control, and Adeleine quickly befriended the two of them. After Zero's defeat, upon the third Dark Matter invasion (which was orchestrated by Zero's brother, Zero-Two), Adeleine joined Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, and eventually King Dedede on their quest to free Planet Ripplestar of Dark Matter's influence, after being freed from Dark Matter's control once again. During this time, she quickly befriended Ribbon, and the duo became best friends. This was a bond that was strengthened after Zero-Two's defeat. Adeleine and her friends were hailed as heroes by the Queen of Ripplestar, and Adeleine remained behind on Ripplestar to study art while Kirby, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede returned to Planet Popstar. As a result, for several years, Adeleine lived with Ribbon on Planet Ripplestar, and the two were inseparable. Ribbon and Adeleine eventually returned to Planet Popstar - with Planet Ripplestar's legendary Crystal to assist them - upon hearing of the spread of the Jamba Hearts across the galaxy. Upon returning to Planet Popstar, they were initially separated from Kirby's group until finding the Squeak Squad, whom they traveled with despite consistent, inexplicable attacks from Dark Meta Knight. During this time, a friendship formed between Adeleine and Daroach. The group eventually reached Castle Dedede, at which point Adeleine, Ribbon, and the Squeak Squad joined up with Kirby's crew, and to everybody's confusion, Dark Meta Knight offered his assistance as well. From that point forward, they joined Kirby on his quest to gather forces to chase down the Dark Hearts, and once the Jambastion formally attacked Popstar, they joined the Star Allies as well, a group founded by Meta Knight. The original group of Kirby, King Dedede, Waddle Dee (now armed with a spear and bandana), Adeleine, and Ribbon reunited once more to defeat the Jambandrans and eventually, Void Termina himself, the progenitor of Dark Matter. After Void Termina's defeat, Adeleine returned to Planet Popstar, bidding farewell to Ribbon, who returned to Ripplestar. It was during this time that Susie formed the Dream Juice Co., a foundation that was juicing puffballs, Kirby's species, to sell for a profit. Recognizing the issue, Adeleine teamed up with Kirby and her new friend Gret to stem the issue, and was able to help Kirby stop Susie's evil plot. It was around this time that a collision between the Kirby universe and Starcross occurred, sending Adeleine and several other notable characters from the Kirby franchise into Starcross. Meeting Dark Matter Upon arriving in Starcross, Adeleine took it upon herself to explore, until she encountered the very same Dark Matter that possessed her twice several years ago. Said Dark Matter, after chasing and being taunted by Adeleine several times, possessed her, and attempted to use her to take over Peach's Castle. Said takeover failed, and Adeleine was freed of Dark Matter's control and was able to fight him off. In the wake of this attack, Dark Matter returned to attack Starcross once again, this time led by Zero. Adeleine and Ribbon, who had also recently arrived in Starcross, teamed up with Kirby and several of Starcross's other inhabitants to stop Zero, but were captured by Dark Matter. From the things Dark Matter said, Adeleine slowly realized that Dark Matter was keeping Adeleine and friends from a worse fate at the hands of Zero, and with the assistance of Kirby's Friend Hearts, was able to bring out the good in him and convince him that even he didn't have to remain tethered to Zero. From there, she made an effort to befriend him, and though he always sharply rebuked her, she was nonetheless inclined to spend time with him and Dark Matter, despite his statements, seemed to feel the same way. Zero later returned, regaining control of Dark Matter entirely. It was around this time that Adeleine met and befriended Maxwell, and the two attempted to defend the X-Naut Fortress from Zero's forces. When this failed, she managed to break through Zero's control over Dark Matter by reminding him of the friendship they had formed. Making Friends, Making Enemies Maxwell was far from the only lasting friend Adeleine made during this period of time. During one night in the Dimble Woods, while Adeleine was telling ghost stories to Dark Matter, they encountered Hat Kid, who despite being a rather quirky little child imprinted on Adeleine quickly, and the two became fast friends and exchanged stories of their adventures. Other friends Adeleine made during this time were Lissa, an Inkling Magical Girl, and Linky, a child made entirely out of computer code. This basic group began to hang out more and more often during these early days. However, despite these new friends, enemies would also consistently appear; one of the most frequent being the Dastardly Bombers, headed by Plasma and Phantom Bomber. They sought to use Adeleine's painting powers for their own gain, attempting to get them to work for her several times before Phantom Bomber drained some of her magic away, gaining it for himself. The Dastardly Bombers continued to be a nuisance for quite awhile after this point, though all but Magnet Bomber eventually made peace with the group. DIO's Intrusion Hat Kid was later kidnapped by DIO. Despite Adeleine and Dark Matter attempting to fight him, he seemed to be able to shrug off most of their attacks. While they were unable to rescue Hat Kid, Hat Kid later returned under the control of one of DIO's Flesh Buds. When the two removed the Flesh Bud, Hat Kid noticed and immediately removed a dormant one DIO had planted in Adeleine's neck. DIO returned several times to cause more chaos to the small group Adeleine and friends had formed, but caused no lasting damage despite his immense power. One day in Greenhorn Forest, however, Lumia, a youkai girl, attacked the group, under the control of one of DIO's Flesh Buds. With Ado's help she was able to break free of DIO's control. Despite DIO using Flesh Buds to attempt to split the group up further, they were able to prevent DIO from doing any lasting damage to any member of the group several more times. During this period of time, Lumia stuck with the group - at first, as a matter of convenience, but as time wore on, Adeleine and Lumia became genuine friends and began hanging out with each other specifically, not as a matter of convenience, but because they genuinely wanted to. Category:KoT Member Category:Heroes Category:Characters originated from Kirby Parallel Ashley and Dr. Strange It was also around this time that Adeleine and Dark Matter had a falling-out, as a result of Dark Matter returning to his former evil ways. Despite this, Adeleine kept attempting to talk him out of it, to little effect. Distraught, she happened upon a girl named Ashley in the lost woods, who needed help finding a friend of hers. Adeleine volunteered her help, and the two began seeking out Ashley's friends. The two girls hit it off greatly, and became fast friends. After the two hung out, searching Starcross for quite some time for Ashley's friend, Ashley revealed that she was not this world's Ashley, but rather a version of her from another dimension, and she was looking for her friend in order to return to her home dimension. Upon happening upon Ashley's friend, Dr. Strange, the two had a tearful goodbye - in Adeleine's case, because she'd made a friend that she'd have to lose so soon. Meanwhile, Lumia and Dark Matter had had a heart-to-heart, in which the two bonded somewhat. Ashley offered to allow Adeleine to come with her to parts unknown, however, upon looking to Dark Matter and Lumia, Adeleine was forced to decline, realizing how much she had to lose if she left Starcross. Despite this, Ashley promised to write, and the two said their final goodbyes. It is unknown whether Adeleine received any letters from Ashley after the fact. Galacta Knight, Duma, and a Rescue Operation One day, when out with several of her friends, Adeleine came upon a pink crystal, which shattered, revealing a warrior named Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight revealed that he was seeking Kirby to defeat and kill him in a duel, and upon Adeleine refusing to tell Galacta Knight where Kirby was, Galacta Knight attacked - and nearly killed - Adeleine. The group was able to defeat and send Galacta Knight back despite his relentless pursuit, and Adeleine was healed. Later, Adeleine, this time alone, happened upon a god named Duma who had been using Vessel Essence to convert the residents of Toad Town into his mindless servants. Duma, for reasons unknown, challenged Adeleine to a duel, which Adeleine declined, explaining that she'd rather not get into another unnecessary conflict. Duma challenged her pacifistic ideals, laughing at her perceived "cowardice," and used Vessel Essence on Adeleine, forcing her to not only become extremely strong, but also to forget her pacifistic ideals and to become somewhat of a violent loose cannon. In a side effect, she also completely forgot her passion for art. Duma departed, revealing to Lumia - who had stumbled upon the scene - that Adeleine would also make for a mindless puppet should the need arise. Adeleine herself, probably due to the vessel essence influencing her mind, brushed off the situation, and as Lumia wasn't quite comfortable enough to confront Adeleine, the situation stood. Dark Matter, who had still not been swayed to the side of good, later attacked and attempted to capture Adeleine, but Adeleine simply used her newfound strength to break out of the bag and start ruthlessly pummeling Dark Matter. Dark Matter, convinced now that something was seriously wrong, approached Lumia, who admitted she was just as clueless as to how to resolve the situation as he was. Later that same day, Adeleine and Lumia happened upon the Queen of Ripplestar, who was possessed by Zero's now clearly incompetent brother, Zero-Two. Adeleine used the Crystal Shard Gun to remove Zero-Two from the Queen's body, and the Queen, now free of the possession, thanked Adeleine. Upon Adeleine asking how Ribbon was since returning to Ripplestar, the Queen revealed that she had not seen Ribbon for at least a month - Adeleine, at this same time, realized that this was around the same timeframe that she had last seen Ribbon in Starcross. With this information, the two concluded that something had interrupted Ribbon's voyage home. Adeleine, greatly concerned, attempted to rally the group to figure out some way to track Ribbon down, however, they were interrupted by Flamberge, who revealed that she had the technology in the Jambastion to track Ribbon and to get the group to where she needed to go. Adeleine graciously accepted Flamberge's help, and Flamberge summoned the Jambastion, crushing Peach's Castle in the process. The group, however, had more immediate worries. It was soon discovered, to Adeleine's surprise, that Ribbon was located on Planet Shiverstar. When the others asked about her reaction, Adeleine explained that was her home planet. Maxwell questioned this, seeing as Adeleine had told him she was from Earth, but Adeleine explained that Earth had fallen into a deep freeze decades ago and was now only known as Shiverstar. Seeing as Maxwell was from Earth, albeit an alternate Earth that was not experiencing a deep freeze, this caused him great concern over the fact that he and his family were likely dead in this universe; a concern that was only amplified upon seeing the surface of Shiverstar himself. Adeleine attempted to console him, explaining that she was sure his family was back home in his world waiting for him. The group examined the location Ribbon was said to be in, that being the factory from Kirby 64, without finding a trace of her. Upon leaving to look elsewhere, they spotted a machine departing from the factory and escaping into space. They tried to chase it down, but lost it; and the group returned to Starcross, Adeleine in particular dejected at her failure to find and save her friend. (Note: this section is to be completed at a later date) For more information about the original character, go to https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Adeleine